Damnaged Goods
by LOSTrocker
Summary: So, that was it. Mac should have known. He knew the Watcher meant his condition. Joe usually didn't have a problem but sometimes when certain situations came up, like something like this it bothered him. Companion to my other JoeOFC story.


**Author's Notes:** Woot! I'm not dead! I was just able to get to a computer today and people are really ...ing me off right now and writing and Highlander always makes me feel better so there you go. This is out of request. Someone asked me to do more Tilly and Joe ficcys so here you go. Read That's Why They Call It The Blues to learn more about how these two got together. Yes, Tilly is a OFC. Hey, Mac shouldn't be the only one who gets the ladies you know. Anyways: this was inspired by the eppy Glory Days from the fift season. Probably my second favorite eppy of the series that I've seen thus far.

**Damanged Goods:**

By: LOSTrocker

When Tilly asked Mac if she could meet him at his place to talk, he couldn't turn her down. Plus, he knew something was up because when she asked him, she called him Duncan and she only did that when something was up. "Thanks for letting me with you." Tilly said when she entered the loft.

"Hey, you know you're always welcomed here." Mac reminded her with a hug. "How are you doing?" he asked her when they parted.

"I'm okay." she assured him.

Tilly was kidnapped by one of his enemies for bait. The Highlander was able to swoop in and rescue her without a problem and thankfully she wasn't harmed. However, kidnapping is no small ordeal. Just because she wasn't hurt physically didn't mean she wasn't mentally.

"Really?" Mac asked again, just to make sure.

"Yes, and I didn't ask to talk to you about me Duncan." she replied with a sigh. "I'm here because of Joe. I'm worried about him."

"What do you mean?"

Tills shrugged. "I don't know, that's the problem. Ever since you brought me back, he's been acting a little strange. I try to talk to him but he brushs me off."

Mac knew she spoke the truth. He had noticed a change in the Watcher ever since her return. He probably had a good idea why she came to him. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Please?" she asked. "You're one of his bestfriends Mac, maybe he'll listen to you."

Mac went to talk to Joe not too long after Tilly left. The Highlander found his Watcher on the stage, playing his heart out on one of his many guitars. Mac could tell by the look on his face that he was upset. Joe was so lost in his music that he wouldn't have known Mac was there until the Scotsman applauded his musical efforts.

"Mac," Joe was startled by his friend's sudden appearnce. The Watcher placed his instrument aside and went to join Mac on the floor.

"We need to talk." said Mac.

Joe sighed. "Tilly sent you didn't she?"

"Yes, because she's worried about you. What's going on?" Mac asked with concern.

Joe glared at him. "You know Mac you have a real problem putting your nose where it doesn't belong."

"Well, excuse for me for giving a damn." apologized Mac, sarcasism dripping in his voice. "But when it concerns two of my bestfriends, it does concern me."

"How many times do I have to tell you but out?" Joe asked him angerily.

"Since when do I listen to you?" the Highlander returned with a smirk.

"Stubborn ass." cursed Joe.

"Come on Joe, talk to me." Mac urged him.

"You wouldn't understand." Joe shot at him.

"You want to bet on that?" asked Mac. "I've been around for a hell of a lot longer then you have. Try me."

Joe sighed with frustration. He knew the Highlander wasn't going to let this go. So, just to shut him up, he told him. "When Tills was kidnapped it scared the shit out of me, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it."

"Hey, this isn't your fight." Mac reminded him. "You know I had to take of it. You couldn't."

"I know," Joe said. "But you still don't get it. I can't sweep in like you... I can't use a sword." Joe shook his head. "I can't save her like you or any of the others can. All I can is just sit and watch, but hey that's my job right. What I'm good at."

So, that was it. Mac should have known. He knew the Watcher meant his condition. Joe usually didn't have a problem but sometimes when certain situations came up, like something like this it bothered him. "So, you're just thought you'd push Tilly out of the way for her sake right?"

"Damn straight." answered Joe hotly.

"I hate to tell you this but she doesn't want to be." Mac told him.

"Why?" Joe asked.

Mac gave him a small smile. "I think she can probably answer that a lot better then I can. Go talk to her."

Joe shook his head.

"Go talk to her." Mac repeated himself.

Mac left without saying another word to Dawson. The Highlander came to do what he had to. Now, it was all up to him. "Dammit Mac," Joe cursed Mac was gone.

Tilly was at home now, pacing back and forth wondering if Mac was talking some sense into Joe. When a knock came at her door she ran to it. She was hoping it would be back to tell her that everything was okay but it was someone much better. "Joe..."

"Hey stranger, mind if I come in?" he asked.

"You never have to ask." she reminded him and stepped aside so she could let him in. She closed the door behind him.

"I guess I owe you one hell of an apology." Joe told her. "That's a good way to start uh?"

Tilly forgave him and embraced him. Joe hugged her back. "What's going on with you Dawson?" she asked him when they parted. Tilly lead them into the living room so they could have a more comfortable place to be and took a seat on the sofa. "I thought you'd be happy to see me when Mac brought me home..."

"Believe me I was... I just..." Joe began slowly.

"What?" she asked him, urging him on.

"Why me?" he asked. "I mean I can't be like Mac you know..."

Tilly couldn't help but laugh. "You really have to ask why Dawson?" She asked him with a kiss which Joe was happy to respond back to.

"I am sorry," he said again when they parted.

"It's okay." she assured him.

"No, it's not. I should be able to come to save you, but I can't..."

"You help me a lot more then you think you do." she told him.

"How?" he asked her.

"You might not be able to use a sword but you can use a gun, and that can slow anyone down. Mortal or Immortal." she answered. "Plus, I don't have to worry like Ash or Amanda does if Methos or Mac goes out to fight somebody. They might come back, but I know you'll always be watching and waiting."

"Then I guess that's not a bad thing." Joe said with a smile.

"No, it's not." she replied. "You'll always be my hero Dawson."

Joe smiled. He liked the sound of that. At least he could be someone's hero in some sort of form. Mac couldn't have all the glory. Thinking of the Highlander, he could hear him now. "I told you so." rang in the back of Joe's mind. Mac wouldn't let him leave this one down. Damn Scotsman.

Fin.

**Author's Notes: (continued):** Probably not my best but the plot bunnies wouldn't let me rest until this was written.


End file.
